Xmas Chaos
by Trey178
Summary: Chaos will be the only result when Shadow does the unthinkable.............................host a holiday reunion with friends he hasn't seen in 3 years, especially one jewel crazed bat  T for lang. concern
1. Life Sucks

**A/N:**** I've waited so long to put this up. This has been in the works for years and now I've edited it enough that I feel it's finally ready for viewers. The main couples are Shadouge, SonAmy, and KnuxTikal. I'll see if I can work in Creails but now it seems doubtful. This will be told mainly in Shadow's POV but there will be moments where others may take over. **

**I do not in any way, shape, or form own Sonic or any other character**

* * *

_**Ch 1: Life Sucks**_

It's really quite funny, how a life can change in the blink of an eye. What else, you never know when it will happen, what it will be about, even if you'll live or die. Such choices have shaped the very individual being of people around the world. No one can escape this, not even those we call heroes because deep down, they too are human…or as human as one can get. Voices can be heard through the crisp breeze of that late autumn night and what they say will turn the course of one such individual for as long as he lives. "I can't believe what I'm hearing…I thought……you…why?"

"I already told you three times already. I can't stay…I don't want to make this any more difficult than it should be so…"

"Then you shouldn't be even doing this!" Similar comments had been passed between them for the better part of an hour and only now had it moved outside the building behind them. "Why are you doing this to yourself? If you're not going to explain yourself then at least tell me what's wrong, I can help you."

"It's too late…"

"You hardly tried to fit in with us, how can you turn your back on your friends?!?!?!" The shout-ee turned around. As their eyes met in painful emotion he spoke up again. "None of that matters now…despite all I've done…the ones I call friends will always be the ones who pay." With that grim thought, he ran off into the dark-lit streets of night. Seconds later his ears picked up a distant sound. The air began to thicken and the sky turned a deep crimson as he slowly turned around. By the time he was looking back on where he was running from, everything around him had become a desolate wasteland.

All around he could hear an ominous, evil voice laughing in the deepest shadows. The voice scared him and soon he was running away once again. Fear clouded his judgment and vision as he scurried about the barren plain. His feet eventually ran him into something hard as his head smacked against the hard, rough material. Regaining his composure he knew he had run into some large rock…or at least that's what it felt like. Once his eyes cleared up he noticed the aforementioned stone had been shaped into a simple sculpture. On it was an engraving of a stranger's name, but that name made him freeze in fear.

Soon similar stones rose form the ground and he could here their screams of pain. Soon, the wails manifested themselves into a physical being whom echoed the voice from before. "This is what awaits you…no matter what you say…no matter who you try to protect it will be for naught! You are no more than a burden…you are weak…you are NOTHING!!! The whole world shall soon suffer…all because of _**YOU**_!" The spirits of the dead soon rose form the stones whispering of ultimate failure, of why he couldn't defend them, of how he let them down. The ground beneath him then opened up and he started falling down the never ending pit. The air grew cold, he could no longer breathe. He just wanted it all to stop and then…

OoOoOoOo

WHAM!!!!!

The next thing Shadow knew, he had fallen head first on the hardwood floor next to his bed. His monotone groan was his only audible response as he got to his knees. He opened his fiery red eyes a crack and took in his current surroundings. A draped window, some messed up blankets, and a tiny hammock where a chao was currently slumbering in. He concluded he was in his bedroom in his house, it was only a dream or maybe it was more of a nightmare.

**Shadow POV**

For the love of god THAT'S THE THIRD TIME THIS WEEK!!! What does that make for the total? One…four…10 times this month, why won't it leave me alone?!?!?! I suppose my attempts at getting rid of my nightmares are futile. I mean they've been going on ever since I……get a grip Shadow…that was three years ago, it's over.

I've lost count on how many times I've found myself saying that. I get up on my feet and quietly walk downstairs so I don't wake Tyke, my Chao. The little fella has been my only companion these past years…if he finds out I had _that_ dream again he'll let me have it. Plus, him being a Chaos Dark Chao doesn't make it any better. He's been like this ever since I told him those stories when he was just an infant creature. I walk into my kitchen and immediately get a small glass from my cabinets.

I fill it with water and I quickly chug it down like I've been living in a desert. I walk back into my living room and open up one of the curtains. Still mostly dark outside, then again it is early winter according to most people. Seeing as how there was no way I was getting back to sleep now, I take my scarf, wrap it around my neck, and head out the door for my daily "stroll" through the city. The ice cold air pushed itself into every little nook on my body making my movements slightly harder to perform. I shrug it off and start walking out of the neighborhood, if you can call it that.

As I start winding down the empty streets of my cul-de-sac. I find my thoughts turning to a subject I had fought so hard to leave behind…my past. Though I may have learned the truth of my origins when I took down Black Doom, those facts haven't made things easier for me these past three years. To think this all started when that fool, Eggman, woke me from my stasis in the GUN base. My intentions were dark…I had lost the only one I ever cared for…Maria…thus I went down the road of the avenger because that was what I promised her, to avenge her death by destroying Earth. But, I should've expected someone would interfere and that came in the form of Sonic, that little blue faker.

I didn't think much of him or any of his friends at first, but it was thanks to them that I ended up remembering my true promise to Maria. In one final battle with the prototype…I sacrificed myself to save all of Earth. I thought it was the end for me, but no. Eggman had found me and once again put me in stasis while he cloned my DNA into his androids. The next thing I remembered was waking up in a strange room with all sorts of equipment, before it was blasted by Omega.

From that point on I vowed to learn the truth of who I was, eventually I was successful when the Black Arms arrived. When I learned my past, I vowed to put all the horrible crimes I may have committed behind me once and for all and for a while after that it was good. However, everyone kept nagging at me saying that I should quit being so…what did they call it…**emo** and relax a little. I just listened and gave no thought as I have done before and that's when it hit me. I had finally learned who I was…I had no greater purpose left to accomplish.

For days I wandered about Station Square wondering what the hell was out there for someone like me, and of course the answer once again hit me in the head like a speeding bus……the bat girl…Rouge. Come to think of it, she'd been looking over my shoulder since she snuck onto the Ark to "aid" me and the good doctor gather the Chaos Emeralds. I knew from the start she was a double agent…okay so I didn't but I had my suspicions. Plus, she was the one who woke me up in Eggman's lab after he recovered my body. I felt as though she had this evil habit of never leaving me alone…I had yet to figure out the half of it. She claims that she "saw" me rambling about and asked if I wanted somewhere to crash for the night. I knew she was actually trying to find me, and I knew she was talking about her place. An average sized apartment a block or so form that club she owned.

I think on her fifteenth attempt she stopped asking and made up my mind for me. She literally dragged me back to her apartment just to get me off the street (like I was ever in any danger). I knew I was in for it because my nose immediately picked up the scent of lavender emanating from every corner of the room. I would've tried to escape her clutches but I knew she'd drag me back. It was a lose-lose situation for me so I chose the lesser of two evils.

Of course I was stuck on the couch since there was only one bed (and it was made for one so don't get any ideas). I told myself and her that I would stay for one night…then she made me breakfast and from that point I rarely left. Don't ask me why because you won't get an answer. I told her many times that I wouldn't want her dragging me back here, but I think deep down…I needed it. Eventually, the idea of settling down and living the easy life was starting to sound appealing.

Looking back I'd have to say those were the best days of my life. True one would think I loathed it all, but come on; I'm the ultimate life form I have a reputation to maintain! Yet here I was actually enjoying the easy life. I started to think that things had finally turned around for me. Then…it happened…my past had caught up with me with one fleeting second…

OoOoOoOo

"_Come on slowpoke, just warp us into the vault, grab the emerald, and bolt!"_

"_Hn…and you say I'm impatient, Chaos Control!" The pair vanished in a flash of green and reappeared inside Eggman's enormous vault. Luckily Sonic and the others were with them on yet another job to stop Eggman from ruling the world. While they dealt with his cronies, Shadow and Rouge infiltrated the base to grab what Chaos Emeralds he had collected which was about three at that point. They were not hard to miss as they glowed brilliantly in the center of the large room. Rouge removed them and put them in special containers Tails made to mask their energy signature. _

_In place, Shadow put three fake emeralds to fool Eggman's sensors. Soon they warped out and made their way to the nearest exit. Unfortunately, they forgot to put the green emerald, which was in Shadow's possession, back into its container. Neither of them heard the robot hovering behind them until it began charging its laser which was aimed right at Shadow's head. Rouge's sensitive ears picked up on it immediately, but it was too late to stop it from firing._

_Shadow felt himself get pushed into the wall as the robot launched its attack. He whipped around and made quick work of the junk pile that dared to shoot him. Then, he realized he didn't know where it was there until Rouge had…Rouge…Shadow turned back around to face his batty partner, but was met with a gruesome sight. The look on his face was one not seen since over 50 years ago, since that fateful day on the Ark. Rouge was lying still on the cold metal floor as a small puddle of blood gathered next to her. The next moment, the base started crumbling around him meaning Sonic had done enough damage. Without thinking he picked her up and made a mad dash for the door about 50 meters to his left._

_Thanks to his quick movements Rouge was quickly put back in stable condition when she had been brought to the emergency room. Everyone was by her side waiting for her to wake up that is, everyone but Shadow who had disappeared from the city and wasn't seen for the rest of the night._

OoOoOoOo

**Shadow POV**

I separated myself from the entire world for close to three days. I just sat on the couch, a place where I was able to make many new memories, all alone. Was this really the way I was meant to live? When I caught wind that she was back on her feet, for no apparent reason, I ran back as fast as I possibly could to see for myself and there she was waiting for me to take her home. I thought nothing of it and we walked back. It was a slow walk because she was still a little woozy. But pretty soon she was back to her usual…"forward" self, but I was far from myself.

A week later I gathered what little I had and in the quiet of the night I opened the door to leave. But, she was there once again to stop me, but this time no matter what she said I refused to stay. No matter what I tried to do, the ones I love would always pay the price. Those words, those angry, sad words, that's what has been haunting me all these years. I dare not think about what would've happened had I stayed, but if I made the right choice back then…why does it feel so wrong now?! I look at the rising winter sun as it appears over the freezing water of the ocean and the only thing I find myself thinking is this

My life sucks…

* * *

**A/N:**** Yeah, anyone's life would suck if you lived like Shadow**. **I know this chapter is shorter than my usual length, but this is just the beginning. Will Shadow continue to be predicatble and continue his brooding days, or will something come by and change his outlook on life...wow, his life really does suck**

** Shadow:** Thank you for that stunning observation Mr. Tact

**Me:** How long have you been standing there?!

**Shadow: **Long enough...

**Me: **uh-oh...


	2. Ain't That A Kick in the Head

**A/N:**** Here's chapter two folks. I decided to load two chapters to start instead of one. This way you get more plot right from the get go. College has kept me very busy so far, but it seems to have driven away my writer's block for now, though I don't know how long it will last. I've had a good portion of this story written on a first draft, but I deleted it so I'm going form memory now. Moving on...**

* * *

_**Ch 2: Ain't That A Kick in the Head**_

The sun had reached midway up the sky before I decided to move again. I hovered over the water and back onto the coast that led back into the main city. Bringing up all these memories often gives me a mother of a headache and today was no different. My mind lapses back and forth from that night as the frozen waves lap against the sand. I can't help but wonder how I ended up like this to begin with. Am I really that stubborn? I guess I am considering what I've said to some folk. I finally catch sight of the towering metal structures of Station Square and as I approach the main road, I slow my pace to a walk.

I've already said that winter has come upon us, but technically winter doesn't start for another 20 days. That's right, today is the first day in December. To most people it's exciting because practically the greatest holiday of all is only weeks away. But, evidence had been on display since before Thanksgiving. I guess that guy was right when he said that autumn night was just Christmas part one. Up and down the sidewalks people are carrying bags of varying colors and sizes. Each stuffed to the brim with gifts for loved ones. Kids had gathered by select windows no doubt to get a glimpse of the next big toy or video game or whatever they wanted this season. Outside, the walls had been covered with various garlands, wreathes, or whatever store owners deemed in holiday spirit.

On street corners the familiar sound of ringing bells could be heard. These were from the many Salvation Army collectors scattered about the city limits. Everywhere you turned, everything you heard, the whole world was in the holiday spirit, everyone but me. Years of living alone quickly taught me the true meaning of Christmas. Amidst all the shopping, the flashy decorations, and the annoyingly repetitive music, I see a family that's just happy to be together because they were with the ones they cared about the most…the ones they loved.

I have never been able to join in such merriment not even when I was living with Rouge. I just lower my head and continue walking. There was only one place that would be able to silence the chorus of drums banging in my head, Starbucks. More often than not, I spend my entire morning here quietly sitting in the corner with my coffee. No one bothered to give me any notice either because they knew me enough not to try something like that or they just didn't care. It was Sonic that they loved anyway so I just shrug it off. I walk up to the counter and order my usual tall, black coffee. The lady hands me the hot cup and I walk to my usual spot. I grab a newspaper from the nearby rack and start reading.

As I learn about the latest international affairs I hear more people walk in. Businessmen on their way to work, random folks wanting to get a jump start before a mass shopping spree, I thought I had seen them all. Another group walks in and I can quickly tell it's another family. The adults get coffee while they give their kids hot chocolate and it was that moment I looked up and nearly spat out what I had in my mouth. Between the family and a group of businessmen is a woman dressed in typical winter garb, coat, gloves, boots, and a hot pink scarf. The coat wasn't long enough to hide the plain red skirt she was wearing despite it being freezing cold outside.

Standing there in line, with a few bags in hand was Amy Rose, Sonic's fan girl. I continue to stare as the family sits down at the booth across the room. If I was going to speak, I think I would've had trouble. Her quills had grown to an average length echoing the adult appearance she was clearly portraying. She still kept her trademark ribbon in her hair, and she balanced the stuffed bags in her hands like she'd been doing it for hours, which she no doubt had. The smile on her face was one I have never seen before in the few moments of contact I had with the pink hedgehog.

She seemed unusually content rather than hyper like she was when she would try to chase after Sonic. Part of me wonders what would happen if I decided to reveal myself to her, but my thoughts were interrupted when I felt someone tug and my arm. I look to my right and standing there is a young boy. No doubt he was from the family that had arrived before. I start to ponder why on Earth would he want to talk to me? What he did next I did not expect. He held out his hands to show a small cup filled with a hot, steaming drink that had a subtle sweet smell to it. "This was extra do you want it mister?"

I stare at him for a few seconds completely dumbfounded by this charitable offer. "W-why give it to me?"

"Because you sitting alone with no friends." Either this kid was smart for his age or he knew my life like he lived it in place of his own. With no reply I slowly extend my arm and take a warm cup. The boy continued to stare at me, he obviously wanted to make sure his gift had been truly accepted so I put the opening in the cap to my lips and let the hot liquid wash down my throat. Immediately I realized that this was no regular hot chocolate. This drink was more like someone had melted a chocolate bar and made it into its own drink. "It's called a Chantico (_shan-tee-koh_) my mom says it's very rich which is why it only comes in a small size." Once again, the boy was right. I shift my vision to meet his and say "Thank you." With that, he ran back to rejoin his family. I slowly sip on this newly discovered drink when I finally realize Amy is gone. I don't think she saw me otherwise she would've said something.

It was at that point that something inside me had begun to take root. I had no clue as to what it was but right now I didn't care. I fold up the paper, throw out the coffee, and take the small chocolate drink with me instead. A new thought train ran through my mind as I strolled down the sidewalks this time. It reflected the thoughts that have been keeping me up for many a night. But new questions also came to my attention such as: it's been three years…why are things still so bad? Why are you so moody lately? Why have you been avoiding your friends for so long? No other answers have ever kicked me in the head so hard in my life. I chug down the rest of the hot chocolate, and quickly warp to a distant location. As soon as I know no one is around I find the nearest tree, feel its rough bark, and ram my head into it as hard as possible.

As I lay on the frost covered grass everything finally fit together. My friends, my dreams…Rouge…everything bad that had happened came from one thing, ME!!!!!!!! I was the reason those visions were haunting me for so long because I refused to act on one simple fact……_I love Rouge_. I know many of you will think I'm going crazy because I'm having such an epiphany but I guess every hedgehog has his day. A chilling breeze sails over my face before I even bother to get up. Ignoring the dizziness I start moving back towards the city. I wasn't about to use Chaos Control because…well I just hit my head on a rather hard tree it had to mess me up somehow. My headache disappears when I finally catch sight of a familiar town, my town, my home. I turn back onto my street and quickly get back inside my house. As I unwrap myself I notice a small dark blob in my kitchen. Tyke must've woken up some time ago and gotten himself some breakfast seeing that I wasn't here.

I move into the bathroom and find the bottle of pain reliever. I take one pill to help prevent any future headaches because I needed to think, and do it clearly!!! I quietly sit down on my living room sofa holding my head in deep thought. There was so much that I needed to do and I needed to do it fast. I could stop by their houses and visit them one day…then again knowing the faker and that knucklehead, they'd probably sooner put me six feet under after what I've done. Maybe I could……hell no! This is going to be harder than I thought. "_So where you off brooding at this morning_?"

I look back up to meet the bright yellow eyes of my chao. He may not have a mouth, but I could tell he was giving me one of those "stop being so damn stubborn" faces. I do what I've done many times before and completely ignore the evil eye and go right back to my own thoughts. It was the only thing that would potentially get him to leave me alone "_Oh no you're not getting out of this that easily Mr. Emo Hedgehog who thinks…_"…that is unless he decided to be as stubborn as I am which was quite often. I told you that I would never hear the end of it from Tyke. He just kept going on and on with that silly, made up name for me. However, his voice did make it hard to concentrate so I put a finger onto his phantom mouth but Tyke just pushed it off and continued his rant. "_I have had it up to HERE with your brooding attitude, it's the freakin' holiday season, chug down some egg nog and LIGHTEN UP!!!_" A spark finally ignites in my mind, but it vanishes just as quickly, I never thought it could happen, but Tyke's nagging may have finally proven useful "Wait…say that again."

"_Lighten up!_"

"No before that…"

"_I've had it with your brooding attitude_?" I slap my face in frustration, I think I finally have good idea but I need to be sure "NO, in the MIDDLE!"

"_Oh the…holiday season thing?_" Yes, that was exactly what I was hoping for. The irony of it all is that for years this season brought me nothing but dread, now it was actually helping me, who knew? I pace around the room muttering some things to myself while Tyke gawks at me like an idiot. I don't think he ever saw this side of me before at least not that he can vividly remember. I still lived with Rouge when I first got him as an egg. Plus, he was still an infant when I left. Getting back to business I went over my plan a bout 5 times before snapping fingers in approval. "That's it…it's got to work."

"_What's got to work?_" I said nothing, but ran upstairs into my room and started searching any drawer I had for a very specific item. Tyke was still confused beyond reason as he watched me move back and forth. Finally I found what I was looking for, a small, leather bound, notebook. Tyke looked at the little black book even more confused than before while I just head back downstairs with him following behind me. I stop at something I thought I would never, ever have to use at all…my phone.

My little friend starts to get a clue on what I'm about to do, but he is far from figuring out why. What's the connection between this notebook and my phone you ask? The book holds the methods of contact of which I can call people, say Sonic and crew, if I ever needed to. I set the book down and begin to punch the first sequence of numbers. Having seen what I'm about to do Tyke finally speaks up again. "_I don't believe my eyes…are you really…?_"

"Yes I am, now would you please keep it down?" I can see the proud expression on his dark, little face. No doubt he's thinking well it's about time you grew a brain. I finish dialing the number and then wait for a response, hopefully _he_ would at least be home.

OoOoOoOo

I once again find myself lost in critical thinking deep within my mind. I've tried to work out this problem for about a week straight and still I haven't gotten results. I've done this process over and over again without fail and yet here I am, stumped beyond belief. Maybe I'm thinking about this too hard. Then again, it could be my lack of sleep. I always lose track of time when I'm like this. I can't help myself sometimes. I just start working and then all of a sudden I can't find anywhere to stop.

Though I suppose I'm still somewhat sane considering I'm not mentally on-edge even with all that coffee. But, day after day, I still find the time to live a normal life, yeah, if you can call stopping the plans of a demented psychopath normal. Just when I thought it would be another long day, an interruption comes in the form of my telephone. The sudden noise startles me and I hit my head against the metal base.

Rubbing away the pain I crawl out from under my work station, stretch my muscles and head over to the phone. By the desk I notice Chap is snoozing in the chair again. At least someone can get some Z's around here. Since it's just another typical winter morning I put on my business face and prepare myself. "Prower Power Garage…"

OoOoOoOo

I remain silent for a few seconds, was that really Tails? Was I really talking to the same, innocent, yet brilliant little boy because it certainly didn't sound like him. Then I remember the gap between our meetings and sigh. "Wow…your voice changed…"

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, it's just that…well, wow…"

"Is there a point to all of this sir?" Of course there was, but I was caught off guard and needed time to compose my thoughts…again. I go through a few questions in my head figuring out what to ask of the little fox, but eventually he grew tired of the silence. "Look mister are we gonna talk business or what, can I help you with anything?"

"Again, I'm sorry. I'm not here to speak with Miles Prower; I want to talk with Tails." One of the few things I understood was that only his closest of friends called him by that name, and that theory proved to be fact when he asked "Sonic, are you okay? Your voice sounds…do you have a cold?" I stifle back a laugh, for a genius he was clueless but I had messed with him enough. "Tails…I think your confusing me with that blue faker again." Once again, dead silence. I hear a jumble of noises on the other end which meant he probably almost dropped the receiver, but had quickly caught it. "Shadow…is that you Shadow?!"

"Well…yeah it is."

"Holy crap…I can't believe this. I…how are you?"

"Uh…fine I guess" or at least I would be in the near future. "Oh my god…for a while I thought you had died!"

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence!" I reply dryly

"Sorry Shadow, so what have you been up to recently?"

"In all honesty, not much Tails."

"But it's been three years."

"Yeah, I know…actually I was planning something which is why I'm calling you."

"Okay shoot, I'm all ears." I swallow the lump that had been building in my throat. The moment had finally come. It was now or never, and I was not about to wait another three years before something like this ever came across my mind again so I just let it out. "I thought it would be nice to reunite the gang for the holidays. I've chosen to do this at my house seeing as how _I_ need to get in touch with everyone again." Tyke gives me a dumbfounded look, not often do I see that. Nor is it often that I hear something like this "Are you joking of course I'll be there!!! Where do you live?"

"I still have one of the chaos emeralds so you can find me with one of your tracking devices."

"Good, when can I be there?" It was at this moment that I finally remembered something I had previously over looked, something very big. I ponder his question for a few seconds then answer. "How's Wednesday sound?"

"Perfect, I'll see you there, bye!" I hear him hang up the phone which finally ended the conversation. I sigh with relief that I at least jumped the first hurdle. I look at my list again and choose the second number to call. I press another string of numbers while Tyke goes off to do his dance of joy. He's obviously happy to see his friends again after so long an absence. The dial tone rings in my ear again as I prep myself for the second call. After three rings someone finally picks up on the other end and answers with a rather groggy "Who are you and what do you want?" What stuns me is that right after I hear another voice, female, in the near background. She sounded just as tired when she told the male not to be so rude. It was my turn to be confused as this was something I did not expect, Knuckles was sleeping with a woman.

"Still the same gung-ho attitude, eh Knucklehead?" I hear him sigh before he answers "Sonic how many times have I told you not to call me during this hour?!"

"Oh yeah, still as thick headed as ever, you're the second one today to confuse me with the blue hedgehog." I can only wonder what he's thinking as I wait for him to respond, which was unusually short "Shadow…?"

"Wow you actually caught on this time. I guess these three years has done some good after all."

"Yeah…you're Shadow" I hear Knuckles and his mistress talking to each other before we resume our conversation. "I'm sorry, did I wake you up?"

"Yes you did, so you better have a good reason for doing so!"

"How about getting the chance to see your friends again?"

"……I'm listening…" I then explain my plan in a way even he could understand. I tell him my address and when to arrive. Plus, I add that he can bring his girlfriend as well. Knuckles didn't respond to that comment, but he just hung afterward anyway. Now it was onto my third victim and I figured who better than the faker himself. Tyke has finally decided to rejoin me in the living room while I dial the number for Sonic's apartment. "_Aww come on, can I listen?_"

"Oh fine, as long as you promise to keep calm."

"Keep calm, come on I'm always calm!" He says while bouncing in place. I turn on the speaker and finish dialing. This time I didn't have to wait long for an answer, but for some reason…it wasn't Sonic speaking? "Hello, Hedgehog residence" that voice was once again clearly female, and very familiar to boot. At first I thought to disregard it as a wrong number, but the words 'hedgehog' and 'residence' were enough to keep me on the line at all. But, the only word to come out of my mouth was "AMY?!?!?!?!"

"Speaking, who may I ask is calling?" Both Tyke and I sat there racking our brains for any logical explanation as to why Amy of all creatures was on Sonic's phone. Last we remembered, he didn't want to be on the same planet as her. The only way to really find out if I had gotten the right number was to ask for the main man himself. She obliged and soon I hear something equivalent to that of a banshee and I almost drop my receiver. Three seconds later, two to clean my ears, my suspicions were confirmed. "Sonic here, what's up?" This time I let my phone hit the floor. I didn't really believe it but there he was, I know I can recognize his voice from a mile away. "You okay over there, sounded like you dropped your phone."

"Ho-ly-crap…it really is you"

"Last I checked I was me, what did something happen?"

"Uh…DUH, why is Amy there?!" I had taken a bad turn with that remark. Now Sonic was the one suspicious of his strange caller and he made that very clear. "Look here pal…I don't know how you got a hold of this number but you're making a big mistake, I can have you thrown in prison in no time flat if I wanted and…"

"Oh come off it faker, we both know there's no way you can win against me in anything!" I heard him open his mouth to talk, but nothing came out, I also hear a similar reaction form Amy. Looks like Sonic had turned on his speaker as well. Soon I can hear her sputter "I-i-is t-th-that…"

"SHADOW?!?!?!?!" The two echoed in unison which only made me laugh. "Wow…I didn't know whether to keep talking or to come over there myself to see if it really was true!"

"Oh my god it is Shadow" Sonic said sounding absolutely terrified. Amy on the other hand…was not. Remember how I said I hear something similar to a banshee? Well this was the same as an entire choir of banshees…a very, VERY, tone deaf choir. "HolycrapitreallyisyouShadowit'sbeensolongwhereareyouwhathaveyoubeendoinghow…"

"AMY COULD YOU PLEASE CLAM DOWN?!?!?!" I had to shout…it was the only way to stop the pain. In all my life never have I heard anyone talk so fast. I compose myself so I could continue the call without losing my head. "Well aside from the obvious what have you lovebirds been doing?"

"I can very well ask you the same question Shadow. It's been three years and we never even saw or heard any trace of you!"

"I know which is why I'm going to cut to the chase. I know it's been a long time since any of us have seen our friends so I decided to gather us together for the upcoming holiday at my place, you in or what?" Once again, I fall victim to dead silence and I have to wait to see how long it would be before I get any kind of reply. "Let me get this straight, you want to bring the gang back together for Christmas at your house?"

"Yeah, I thought I just said that."

"Who are you and what have you done with Shadow you imposter?!" I slap my face frustrated at how long it would take if Sonic kept this sort of thing up "Sonic…"

"Okay, okay, just wanted to make sure it was still you. So what did you have in mind?" I give him the location and earliest arrival date and with an eccentric goodbye it was all over. I sighed again knowing that part one had been completed, part two was what I had overlooked…getting the house decorated. I stood up form the chair and get ready to head out once again. But Tyke pulls on my arm and stops me "What is it we have a lot of work to do Tyke."

"_I know, but you missed a number dad_." My eyes roll as I scan the sheet for what I could've possible missed. Tails, he was first, Knuckles, got him, Sonic, hell I even got Amy with him. However, I look down at the bottom of the page to see one final number. I check to see who it belongs to and in mere seconds my inner momentum is lost. True there was only one person left to call…but it would turn out to be the hardest thing I had ever done in my life. The number was for Rouge's apartment.

* * *

**A/N:**** Shadow's had a epiphany, get your umbrellas, the sky is about to fall. Now that Shadow has gotten a hold of...almost...all his guests, what is he going to do to his house since he's never decorated before? Plus, what will happen when Shadow makes the long overdue call to the bat that has stolen his heart? Will they patch things up? Will it only get worse? HOW DID AMY FINALLY BAG SONIC? You'll have to find out next time. Good reviews quicker updates, flames s'mores...yum**


	3. In Full Swing

A/N: Hello again folks. I told you that I'd update this story come the holiday season, well it's now only days from Thanksgiving but the whole country is already in the Christmas spirit I know, the shopping malls have their extravagant decorations hanging in the hallways. But I'm getting ahead of myself, anyway, lets continue by finding out what Shadow is about to next...

* * *

_**Ch 3: In Full Swing**_

I didn't move a muscle. In fact I probably couldn't even if I tried. There I was on the fast track to repairing three years worth of damage and it suddenly gets thrown out the window why? Because of one lousy, friggin phone number; hell I thought Sonic was going to be difficult. I had completely forgotten one of the main reasons I was organizing this shindig at all. The numbers continued to taunt me with their inaudible laughter. I fear if I tried to twitch my finger I'd immediately get burned down like a rotten piece of wood.

Still, it was the only way I had to connect me to Rouge. I had no choice it had to be done one way or another. Swallowing the lump in my throat I slowly extend a shaking hand towards the phone for one final call. Each millimeter of space eliminated makes it 100 times harder to do the next three! In my heard contradicting opinions keep crashing into each other like a bird running into a seemingly invisible window. Nevertheless, I continue to press on knowing full well of the consequences of leaving it be.

After what seemed like another 50 years wasted, my fingers finally latch themselves onto the receiver. I let out the air I had held back in my lungs in one fell swoop. My hand stops shaking and I carefully pick up the device and hold it to my ear. My other hand reaches down for the buttons so I can start dialing Rouge's number. This is it……I'm finally going to put an end to my suffering once and for all. I extend my left forefinger to begin the tortuous process of pushing buttons when I realize that I can't handle it and slam the receiver back onto its base. _"Oh come on dad what the hell was that?! Are you honestly that scared of…"_

"YES I AM OKAY?!?!?!?!" Tyke didn't utter another word. His face made it look as though he'd been shot out of the sky. I relax myself after my little outburst and sit down in the nearby chair. I hang my head over my lap in sorrow. I call Tyke up to my and he soon becomes embedded in my belly. "I'm sorry Tyke…I know this is important it's just………I'm not sure what's going to happen if I go through with it." He doesn't answer but remains still in my arms. Yes he does have quite the brain but he's still just a kid (in chao years) and he's not fully used to getting yelled at unless he's starting it. I then make the choice to take a break from the stressful task and move onto something else, like finding decorations to put in my house. Tyke uncurls himself and agrees to help me and thus we start upstairs.

I never cared much for all the evergreen plants and such so I left my room out of the picture. We made a quick scouting of all the guest rooms and jotted down a couple potential items for each of them. That was only the peak of the mountain, now I had to figure out what to put in places like my living room, hallways (including stairwells), bathrooms (heaven forbid), and my kitchen. After jotting down some basic items like wreaths and lights, we took a more detailed approach to each room. The stairs will have ropes of decorated garland wrapped around the railings, the living room will be the main focus of my work, I'll stick little knick-knacks in each of the bathrooms, all that good stuff. Once we both wrote a final list I tell Tyke to get ready to head outside. He glides back up the stairs to find his winter gear while I suddenly find myself back at my phone.

Once again I find myself frozen in place unable to even scratch my nose. I breathe slowly to steady my nerves as I approach the small table once again. My hand grabs hold of the receiver a lot more smoothly this time around so I consider that an improvement from the last attempt. However, my hands start trembling again as my finger reaches for the number I need to dial first. My brain is signaling me to stop, but my heart tells me to go on. I had no idea what would happen so I bit back my pride and input the 7 digit number. I had officially reached the point of no return as I soon heard the familiar sound of the dial tone. It rung once and I took the chance to breathe again and steady myself. It rang twice and I manage to keep myself from losing control. The third time, I could immediately feel my grip slipping on the receiver so I quickly get a firm hold back around the handle and clutched it like it was glued to my hand.

It rang for the fourth time straight and I start to lose hope. The one time I manage to work up the guts to call her and she's not even going to answer! I secretly wonder if she knew it was me on the other end. I'm about to hang up when I hear the smooth tone of a female's voice "Hello this is Rouge speaking…"

"Thank God, Rouge, it's Shadow now I know it's been years since we last…"

"…I'm sorry but I am unable to answer the phone. You may leave your name a number where you're available and I'll see if you're worth getting back too, ciao!" My hope had instantly been crushed. Instead of getting the jewel crazed nocturne I end up with her answering machine, today just is not my day. I thrust my free fist down on the table and fought to keep myself from breaking down entirely. As the recorded message ended I see that my only window of opportunity is to leave her a message and hope that she even considers calling back.

"…Hey Rouge…I know you'll find this hard to believe but it's me…Shadow. I know, three years huh? Look……I can't change what's been done in the past but please give me a chance to set things right. I'm bringing the whole gang together at my place for the holidays and I mean the whole gang. It's been way too long and I need to catch up with you guys. All in all…I want you to be there Rouge…just like old times. But……I-I'll understand if you choose not to……say hi to Omega for me." With that, if quietly hang up the phone to allow the machine to register the new recording to its memory.

As I rub my fingers across my head I finally realize Tyke had come back down ready to go. I turn to answer his call and gather my things as well. But, I soon realize that my little friend had seen me for the last few seconds. _"How did it go dad?"_

"She didn't answer so I left her a message………it's up to her now." Tyke recognizes the sadness in my eyes and tries to cheer me up by burying himself in my quills and fluffing them up for a nice ride. I know he's done when he bends over to look at me face to face. _"Shall we go then?"_ I give a quick glance back at the phone secretly hoping she would answer right then and there, but as Tyke had told me I had other things to worry about now. I did what I could so once again I put my life in the hands of fate. I give Tyke an assuring smirk and say "Let's go…" before locking the door behind us.

oOoOoOo

I had no clue how versatile decoration could be. I went from store to store and each was filled to the brim with red and green spectacles ranging from snow globes to some tacky, singing plush animal. I suddenly find myself in an unusually content mood about now. Maybe it's because I finally have a reason to enjoy the season rather than sit around my house with no one but Tyke. As I roam the aisles searching for the items I needed I find that more than a few people stop to stare at me. I immediately think that they know from me form the numerous news reports they saw/heard from. I spin my head left and right and all around and I find I have drawn a bit of a crowd. "What never seen a hedgehog in public before?"

A second after I spoke, everyone immediately went back to their own shopping. "_Well that was weird; I think this the first time people have actually stared at you_."

"For once, I completely agree with you, come on let's get some lunch." Now I fully understand why people go out to eat during shopping trips, these bags are so damn heavy! But we still had a couple more stops left so we just grabbed something fast. I look at my list and see we only have one item left, holiday music. I know just where to go for things like that. Stopping at the local mall I quickly find F.Y.E. Heading to the seasonal section I pick out things that catch my ear and soon I've assembled a mix of about 7 discs. I check out and leave the extensive plaza. As soon as I turn the nearest corner Tyke checks to see if no one is looking. Once he confirms the coast is clear we hold onto our bags and I warp us home because neither of us were about to walk home with 10+ bags in our arms, I don't know how Amy does it.

I check my nearest clock to see it's about a quarter past 1 so Tyke and I unload and start, as the song says, decking the halls. We each focus on one area at a time using our new holiday tunes to help the work go by a bit more steadily. In the short span of 2 hours, we are just about finished. I take a look around my living room, feeling an unusual amount of pride in what we had just accomplished. I got to say, for a first time I was definitely impressed, but my true critique would come from my soon-to-be guest who would be staying here for the coming weeks. What I found odd was that Tyke was continually pacing back and forth down an imaginary line on the rug. Then he asks me something along the lines of "_Hey dad…do you think something is missing from this picture?_"

I give my little friend a funny look and start to ponder on what I possibly could have missed, if anything. Let's see…there was the garland for the railings, wreaths for the doors, various holiday trinkets all around, heck I even bought three bags of the red and green M&M's for my candy dishes. I also got electric candles to light my windows at night, a tree for the family room, lights for……wait a second…where is the tree? HOW COULD I FORGET THE DAMN TREE?!?! I slap myself in my moment of stupidity. All of this fancy decorating will mean squat if I don't have a tree to wrap it all up.

Now that I've identified the problem, I needed to figure out the solution. Tyke and I head over to our computer to look up tree farms, nurseries, any place that sells Christmas Trees. I was a little surprised at the number of locations considering we lived near a large city. However, something manages to catch our eyes and we immediately know that's where we need to go. But, seeing as how we just did the entire house, I figure the tree could wait until tomorrow. I guess I should consider myself lucky I bought tree ornaments along with the rest of our purchases.

oOoOoOo

The sun is all but gone for the night when I finally make it back into the city. Man, it's times like this that I hate my job. Of all the times to work it had to be during the holiday season. I'm sore all over, not to mention I'm as hungry as a starved wolf. When I finally catch a glimpse of my window I kick in the after burners until I finally reach my front door. I head inside and immediately fall face first onto my sofa. I feel so weak that I can't even move my hands to rub my head to help quell this doosy of headache. The distant stomps from my roommate don't improve things as he walks up next to me. "Welcome back Ms. Rouge."

"Omega, I don't think now is a good time…" I really didn't want to deal with that mechanical lump right now so I just tell him to ignore any calls while I go clean up. I drag myself upstairs and into my shower. I exhale in relief the moment the hot water touches my skin. As I spread my body wash over me, all the tension in my muscles just fades away with the steam. After a few minutes I shut off the water dry up, get in my usual robe and head to my room because I needed sleep. My latest mission was completely unnecessary and went on for way too long. Why did I have to keep an eye on Eggman's abandoned base when they knew that there was absolutely nothing that could threaten us there? Besides, the good doctor was finally behind bars for good. Sonic made sure of that.

That reminds me, it IS the holiday season. I should probably get started on gift hunting for everybody. I wonder what's become of them in the recent years. I mean with Eggman out of the way everyone kind of went their separate ways…like Shadow. Oh for the love of god girl do NOT start on that again. It's the last thing I could possible need right now. My frustration doubles as I once again hear Omega's loud feet coming up behind me. I know he's only a robot, but he's a very armed robot and my friend so I calm myself and turn around. "Yes Omega, what is it?"

"Message received approximately 9:30:00 am."

"Okay, well whatever it is I'm sure it's just some other guy looking for a good time"

"Level of importance: 5." If I was eating/drinking anything I would have spit it out. I gave Omega a few rules when it came to messages on my machine. I gave him rankings with 1 being the lowest (which mostly consisted of the drunks that come to my club), to 5 being the highest (which is reserved for only my closest friends a.k.a. Sonic and crew; I try to keep in touch). Not for years have I gotten a call that important since…well since Shadow left. Oh no there I go again, now I really need to get to sleep and fast! "Omega, save the message, I'll deal with it tomorrow."

"Affirmative" Omega stomps back into his corner to shut down for the night and I finally crawl under my sheets and I plan not to wake up until noon tomorrow. I turn over and on my side and I notice my nightstand along with the face down picture shining in the light. I know perfectly well what it is but I just can't bear to look at it anymore. It will just bring up too many unwanted memories and then I'll never get to sleep. I shut off my light and let the darkness of the night sky take its course as I slip into another one of my jewel filled fantasies.

oOoOoOo

Tyke has once again taken his usual perch on my head as I walk over to the tree farm we found online yesterday. We woke up on the early side to appreciate the 2 inches of snow that had fallen last night and we were due for more, much more. We soon see the tips of white capped evergreens and we enter the farm. The woman at the entrance hands me a long wooden pole marked at each foot of length. I measured the height of the room where I wanted to put the tree so I was looking for a good 9 footer. About 30 minutes into it, Tyke and I split up to cover more ground and if we see something that looks good we call the other over. Then, if we like what we found, we mark it as our potential tree.

We probably covered half of the farm before the snow started falling again. I could only stare at the little white flakes as they made their way to my feet. I had never experienced something like this before and I got to tell you, I think I actually smiled. Just the mere fact that I was in a tree farm while it was snowing had an uplifting effect on me. It was at that moment I hear Tyke calling for me. I dash to his position to see what he found and folks, it was perfect. The shape had a nice triangular look with the thinnest branch arrangement at the top and the thickest on the bottom. It needed a little trimming but it was just what we wanted. Using a quick Chaos Spear I cut down the tree. I walk back over to the shack at the entrance and pay for the tree then run back to warp us home.

oOoOoOo

I woke up at 9 in the morning and I felt very uneasy. I knew he would come back to haunt me, I couldn't even eat breakfast. Omega was up and running long before I was. He's a robot he doesn't sleep, he recharges. And it was his loud footsteps that woke me up, again. I lean against the back of my chair wondering why this was happening to me. What did I do to deserve this torture? I keep glancing back at my answering machine to find the little red light blinking in my face. The digital readout has gone from 0 to 1. The thought that it could possible be Amy crossed my mind after all she was practically the only one to even answer one of my few calls. Maybe she has something planned for us.

The thought calms me enough to go over to the machine. I move my hand and press the play button. Just when I thought things were starting to get better, it got 10 times worse. I press stop because I swore I was hearing things. I clean out my ears and press play again. I fell back against the wall and slid down to the floor when I realized I wasn't dreaming. "_…Hey Rouge…I know you'll find this hard to believe but it's me…Shadow. I know, three years huh? Look……I can't change what's been done in the past but please give me a chance to set things right. I'm bringing the whole gang together at my place for the holidays and I mean the whole gang. It's been way too long and I need to catch up with you guys. All in all…I want you to be there Rouge…just like old times. But……I-I'll understand if you choose not to……say hi to Omega for me._" Was this really possible, or had he finally blown a fuse in that stubborn brain of his?! Or is this just a cruel prank someone decided to play on me? It didn't matter because either way I couldn't move, I couldn't even breathe!

It couldn't possibly be Shadow, the same lonesome, emo, stubborn as an ass hedgehog that could care less about others? For a while I thought it was some clone that was opposite to Shadow in every way but Eggman was in jail and he's the only one with the brains to do that, aside from the little fox boy of course but he's Sonic's buddy. I thought through every possible excuse but none of them made sense. I knew at that second that it really was the real Shadow. But, why show himself after such a long absence, what could he possibly want from me?! Well, I suppose that was answered for me in the recording, but Shadow throwing a party? You and I both know that sounds crazy.

Then I think back to that night, the night he gathered what few things he had and just up and left me. Why would he just throw away something good like that?! I get angry just thinking about it! But, I still sit there pondering why that even happened. For a while I thought he was actually beginning to like it, and then I come home from the hospital after I was wounded by Eggman's stupid drone and……everything fell apart. My god…why didn't I see it before? But if that incident was what really changed his mind, why did it do so? It doesn't make sense no matter how I think through it. What should I do? Well, 3 years have passed and a whole lot of things can change in that amount of time, but what if it only gets worse? As I fight with myself over what to do next, I think I feel a small tear fall from my eye.

oOoOoOo

Tyke and I stand in front of the towering green plant before us. The past hour and a half were spent placing the various ornaments we bought on our tree. Now, I stand with a button in my hand. I look at Tyke and he looks at me. We nod and I breathe in and out. I press the button and the tree lights up in a bright glow of red (come on folks, it's my color aside from black). Tyke whistles in awe of the light reflecting of the metal-like surfaces of the assorted balls and such. To make it really shine, I used the green chaos emerald as the topper. I liked the way it gave off the traditional red/green combo it really fit the season I think.

As I give Tyke a high five, my phone rings. I quickly stack the ornament boxes we used to one side and dash over into the family room. I thought it was one of the guys with party questions. I pick up the receiver ready for whatever could be thrown at me "Hello." Let me rephrase what I said before, I was ready for anything but utter silence. I'm officially confused but continue on anyway. "Is anyone there, this is Shadow speaking?" again there's no response. Now I'm becoming annoyed and begin to think Sonic had resumed his habit of messing with my head so I decided to end it. "Look if you're not going to say anything then I'll just hang…"

"I'll be there Shadow…" (click), my caller had hung up. I didn't need to wonder who that person was because her smooth but unusually shaky voice was all I needed. Though I did really believe it, she called back. Rouge was coming after all, I finally had my chance. "_Hello, earth to dad, are you among the living?_"

"Huh…oh sorry Tyke, I think I spaced out for minute." He knew I was lying, my eyes still held a blank look to him. There was no getting him off my back until I told him the truth. "_What's with that weird smile dad, you're starting to creep me out and that's saying something._"

"She's coming…"

"What are you talking about, who's coming to what?"

"Rouge……" that finally shut him up, the blank look went from me to him as he just floated there staring at the wall. I'm sure his phantom mouth would have hit the floor he was so surprised. I ruffle his head and go into the kitchen. I pull out a piece of paper from my notepad on my fridge and a pencil. Spacing them out every, I write down everyone's names. In the spaces between each name I write down various items which I believe would make a good gift. Tails, he's mechanically minded so I had little trouble coming up with a small list for him. Knuckles, since he spends so much time by the Master Emerald he could use some outdoor stuff. Sonic and Amy, well now that I know they're living together I'm sure I can find something for their house, and now for Rouge.

Dammit, I knew this would happen. I call her over for the party and I have no freaking idea what to get for her. I know all of you would immediately say jewelry but she gets enough of that on her……hunts that she takes whenever she doesn't have a job from the president. I need to find a way to iron out any tension between us. Then, hopefully, I can put my plan into action……THAT'S IT!!! I consider myself lucky that a light turned on in my mind and I quickly scribble something next to Rouge's name. I tuck the note away in my person so Tyke's prying eyes won't see it. Speaking of which, I find he has decided to start movie. Again, I go for my phone for to order takeout seeing as how I was in no mood to cook tonight. After placing our usual order of 3 large pizza's (we always want some leftover) I join him in front of the TV ready to spend one of the final nights where it's just me and him because in 2 days, our company would arrive.

* * *

A/N: Things are definitely in full swing now. Shadow has worked up the nerve and she even called back. You should imagine that Shadow is now going to work his butt off to make sure everything goes right now. His next task is the actual gift shopping, so what exactly is in store for the jewel loving nocturne? Ha ha, you'll have to wait for a few more chapters for that, yes I'm just that evil

Eggman: Really now, ever consider serving the world's future ruler?

Me: oh dear, someone call Sonic the Egghead has gotten out again!!!


	4. We Like To Party

**A/N: Well it is officially the Christmas season and since the lovely holiday is taking over the story, I figured I should update this more quickly. I'll have you know that something BIG will happen before the 24th rolls around, or at least that's what I'm planning, anyway let's continue...**

* * *

_**Ch 4: We Like To Party**_

One day, one day was all I had left till judgment day. Everyone would arrive for the party and then the Christmas chaos will ensue. Despite all the wrong turns it could take I held an aura of calm around me as I've done so many times before. When you have an entire robot army against you, you'd have to grit your teeth and bear down as well. I find that the streets are not as crowded as they have been on some days this season especially around Thanksgiving. I thought shopping around Christmas Eve would be crowded but I got to say, the numbers I saw about the streets were enough to draw my eyes away form the ground and keep them up. I felt that if I didn't, I'd bump into people left and right, they'd recognize me as Shadow and a the chase would ensue.

Never you worry folks; I always manage to get away. Chaos Control really comes in handy. But I digress, I'm not out among Station Square again to admire the wintery scene. I had something very different in mind, something more personal. I told you before how I often stay calm even in the most frustrating of predicaments this one is no different. But, just in case, I had on full winter garb. My usual scarf is wrapped around my neck but this time I also have on my black trench coat with crimson details. Plus, I put on my sunglasses to hide my eyes form view, and a wool hat. Why do I need all this you ask? The answer to that is quite easy to understand, it's my disguise. Since I don't often go out in public I needed to at least attempt to hide my identity lest I want another group of fan girls shouting that they want my babies.

You probably think it will be difficult to do this huh? It's because I only come up to your thigh isn't it? Well, with the hat on, most people think I'm just another pre-teen child catching up with my parents. It works despite it being crude. I finally turn the corner and about a block ahead my destination falls into view. Still, I keep my pace at a walk so as not to look conspicuous. As I approach the door, I look to either side and then enter. The warm climate is a welcome feeling to the arctic breeze outside. I walk into the store and glance at a few of the items on display. I also see I'm not the only one here. There are quite a few men around no doubt because their wives have dragged them in here one way or another.

I ignore the few looks given to me and locate the register near the back and wait. Soon one of the workers comes up behind the counter and notices she has a customer. But, taking into account the size of said customer she reacts as such. "Aw, looking for a little something for your crush?" I turn to face the teenage female and lower my shades the picture of annoyance in my flaring red pupils. "Oh my god I'm sorry, I…didn't recognize you for a minute."

"Understandable, I am trying to keep a low profile in here. But onto business, I think its time you owe me that favor Sammy."

"Of course, follow me please." She opens the counter and I'm allowed to go behind. As ordered I follow her into the back room of the store. As she closes the door I finally know it's safe for me to take off my disguise so I remove my hat and sunglasses. Looking around I find the room is smaller than I first thought. All I see are a few shelves, their rather large safe, and a workbench. I know, someone was working with some power tool on it. I see Samantha walk up to the stranger who I soon remember is her father. On one of my strolls through the city I ended up walking by their store, and I could hear the distinct sounds of a robbery so what do I do? My curiosity makes me go inside and take down the culprits.

The father-daughter thanked me for saving their lives along with their business and they said they owed me one after that. Well, I don't like to keep debts hanging so I called them earlier and here we are now. "Shadow old boy good to see ya again, so I here you're looking for something special."

"That's the basic idea, got anything good?"

"Well that all depends my friend, what's it for?" I explain everything I've been up to these past few days, minus myself bashing my head into a tree of course, and give a good description of what I wanted. He taps his fingers on the table in front of him. He had a lot of information to process. Eventually he looks at me and says "You really care for this Rouge girl that much?"

"I'd die for her" (and yes I actually would). He snaps his fingers and gives a small nod. "Then you'll have nothing to worry about. But, I will need about say, 3 hours, at most, for this little gift."

"Take as long as you need, but I will need it by Wednesday."

"Don't fret Shadow; it will be done long before then. I'll call you when it's available for pickup." We shake hands on our deal and I find myself looking for something to fill 3 hours time. I figured now would be a good time to finish my shopping for everyone else. Finding a good gift for Sonic and Amy together was quite difficult considering that I've never actually seen where they live. My search continues as I go down the fifth aisle in a row…

oOoOoOo

The only question I keep asking myself is why. Why him, why now, why do this at all?!?! I haven't been able to sleep well since hearing that haunting message he left me. Omega has asked about it because he has detected anomalies in my body. I just tell him it's nothing for him to worry about but I'm starting to think the next time I won't get off so easily. How can you talk with something that lives off of logic and nothing else? Look at me, I haven't been able to think straight and I'm usually fully focused on my goal no matter what it is.

Maybe that's my problem. Shadow's actions have thrown me completely out of whack, just like three years ago. GOD DAMMIT WHY DO I KEEP GOING BACK TO THAT NIGHT?!?!?!?! Things have never been the same since then. Whenever I even think of his name it just brings back bad memories. But, then why did I accept his invitation? Deep down, did I really believe what he said like I did so long ago? If so, does he really want to resolve this conflict between us? I don't know what's wrong or right anymore. On one side, I go to the party and see what he really wants. But, on the other side, I ignore what I said and don't go, then hope this all blows over. But then again, I've been doing that for a long time and it's doing jack for me now.

Damn that hedgehog, it's all his fault I'm this way. I should just go there and punch him the face for screwing with my head. Then I suddenly feel like shooting myself for even thinking that. I'd never even think of hurting him, but I'm so upset right now that I can't tell up from down. My thoughts come to a halt when I hear Omega coming into the room. Though I'm holding my head, I know he's staring at me again because he's stopped in front of me. "Scanners indicate your body temperature has risen, are you okay Ms. Rouge?" I just sat there silently hoping he'd go away, but I knew he wouldn't so I finally caved. "……What should I do?"

"Does not compute, rephrase request."

"Shadow's party you tin can……I'm not sure what I should do. No matter how I think it through it never seems right to me. There is such a gap between us that I don't want to see him again, but I can't help but think about him. All he's ever done is push aside those who want to help him. All I wanted to do was help him live a happy life but he doesn't care. I can't stand the thought of him but he's all I can think about! Even after all he did…I……I still love him……Omega, please tell me what I should do?!"

"Records state you accepted Shadow's invitation. Primary functions state you must follow through and obey orders." I wanted to bash in his metal head. He just didn't understand what I was saying, and then I remember he's nothing more than a robot whose life had been programmed into him. Making the connection between our words I finally understand how he connects requests with commands. Despite his blunt logic, the bucket of bolts is right. I could whine all I want but the truth is that I told Shadow I'd be there. The least I could do is try and sort this out face to face.

oOoOoOo

As I walk back down the path tom my house, I glance again at the small item I was carrying in one of my pockets. I swear he and Samantha have turned this kind of craft into an art form. I do not care what anyone else thinks, Rouge will love it. Finally I enter through the front door and immediately tuck away the small box from the small pair of eyes that were floating towards me. I half expected Tyke to chew my ear off about where I had been for the past few hours. Instead I get this. "_I need help dad, wrapping those things is harder than I thought._"

I laugh and ruffle his head, then follow him down into my basement. There's not much down there since I use it for storage of various items. Not to mention the small workshop turned wrapping station. I brought in a couple tables and moved my table saw to form an L-shape with the tables, while the saw was moved back and used to hold the wrapping paper, bow, ribbons, and all that holiday junk. I ask what he's attempted and he shows me one of the boxes. Needless to say it needed work. I had to rip off what he had done and start over.

Tyke perches himself on my head and observes closely how to do a neat wrapping job. I unrolled some paper and placed the box on top of it. I do some basic measurements to ensure that I'll have enough to do this in one shot. I cut off the piece from the roll and then comes the fun part. I roll the box, holding the edge of the paper about a third of the way up one side, so the first four sides get covered. I take two pieces of scotch tape to secure the free edge. The next part is tricky; I face one of the unwrapped sides and place my thumbs in the middle of the loose paper. I then press inward to create two trapezoidal shapes. I fold the top one down and tape it, then I fold the bottom one up and tape that and viola, your box is wrapped.

Tyke had already selected the tag and bow so I left the remaining parts to him. After sealing the gift with both our signatures we start the repetitive process all over again. I put on the Holiday Pops CD I had bought days ago for some music. I can't explain why, but the classical sound made me forget how annoyingly repetitive some of the songs could be and it fast became my favorite. Now that Tyke had the right idea on what to do we soon finished within the hour. He gives me a high five for a job well done and we head back upstairs. I find my large list of things to do (which isn't so large anymore), and I find all the essentials had been taken care of. The house was dressed in holiday fashion, we had a good looking tree, and the guest rooms had been cleaned twice over. By all accounts we were ready for a party.

That moment both of our stomachs growled in hunger so we moved into the kitchen. We pulled some leftovers from the fridge and heated them up. We get into a discussion of what might happen once the guests arrive tomorrow. "_You're gonna have to show them around seeing as how none of the guys have been here before._"

"Well I knew that from the start, they'll each get a tour as I show them to their rooms."

"_Okay…hey dad, mind if I ask you something personal?_"

"When do you not?"

"_Very funny dad, do you really plan on telling her when she gets here?_" I put down my utensils and clear my throat, the topic was unavoidable so I just went along with it. "Yes I do Tyke."

"_Good, so how are you gonna do it eh?_"

"You really want to know that?"

"_Yeah, hit me with it._"

"Well…" Tyke gets out of his chair and comes closer to me so he could get every detail of my plan. He brings his phantom ear to my mouth and I say "…it's a secret." The look on his face was priceless. The combination of anger and frustration was perfect. "_You are no fun dad._" I just laugh and we return to our food. This was it, the last night before everyone arrives. For the first time in three years the gang will be back together. As I stare into space I smile knowing everything is finally going right.

I wish I could've remained that way but it was not to be. Tyke, having the enormous mouth of his, had once again made my thought train crash. "_I wonder dad, what are we going to do about food. I mean we can't really expect to order take out every night, and it's been a while since I had anything home cooked._" Way to go Tyke, somehow and someway you always know how to be my killjoy. My head suddenly gets intimate with my table, I had completely forgotten about what everyone is going to eat.

Though I do have a full size kitchen it's not like I use it every day. I do not consider myself to be a world class chef, but I also don't consider my cooking as garbage. I just follow the recipe as closely as possible and hope for the best. But, Tyke was right, we needed someone who can really work up a good meal considering Sonic would be here and he could pound down all of the food in Paris in a single gulp. Then, one of the greatest ideas I ever had struck my mind. I bring my head back up and put on my traditional evil grin. "Tyke…are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He just gives me a clueless look and continues eating. He wouldn't have to worry long anyway. After we clean up, we decide to hit the hay early after all, our house was soon to become a motel and we needed every ounce of energy to make sure things go smoothly.

oOoOoOo

Sometimes I am surprised how the weathermen can come up with these predictions and they end up being totally wrong. The sky was far from clear, there was overcast, and things were most certainly not dry. The morning forecast said we had fallen victim to a sudden snow storm and would get a good 10 inches. Still, a little flurry won't stop me from flying, though it does make it harder. It's a good thing I was able to find one of the chaos emeralds so tracking was not a problem. In fact, it was all I had on me that I could use. The Tornado is stuck in my workshop because I decided not to take the time to warm it up, so it's just me and Chap, who's tucked in the folds of my coat.

I can't believe Shadow of all people was the first to get the whole group back together. Amy is usually the one who pulls this kind of stuff. I can't remember how many times we celebrated back in the day. But, after Shadow up and disappeared things just died down. I'm sure Chap is excited to see his friends from his Kindergarten days. I think he said Shadow's went by the name Tyke. That was the most I ever heard of Shadow at all, but since becoming a Chaos Hero Chao, Chap has spent all his time with me in the workshop.

He said everyone would be there, I wonder if that includes Cream. Lord knows no one has seen her in years either, she and Vanilla just up and left one day for places unknown. Vector took it hard, no one saw him for a week, not even Charmy or Espio. This happened a few months before Shadow left and I've heard even less of her. Charmy, Espio, and I did all we could to dig up any evidence but we never found anything. I wonder how she's changed after all this time…

My thoughts are jumbled as the emerald in my hands starts glowing brightly which means I must be close. I land on the nearby side walk and start my patrol down the lane. Each step I take the light gets brighter and brighter, showing me that I'm getting ever closer. Suddenly, the light dims somewhat and I turn back around. I find a small driveway leading up to one of the bigger houses in the cul-de-sac. As I walk closer to it, the light continually shines brighter than before. I knew right then and there that this was the place.

oOoOoOo

It's about 9:00 am when Tyke says that the chaos emerald on the tree is glowing. My only conclusion was that it had finally begun, and the first one to arrive was the only person I did not give my address to, Tails. Seconds later, I hear someone knock at my front door and that only confirmed my suspicions. I take a calm breath as I open the door being careful not to get too much of the falling snow inside. Now I know it's been three years but I never expected this from Tails.

Puberty had done him a lot of good as he now was about as tall as I am. To accommodate his growth spurt, like me he had started wearing clothes (you know why folks). As he took off his coat I noticed he was wearing a black denim vest with large pockets on the chest area. Complimenting it were the brown cargo shorts and matching sneakers. To wrap it up, he had a pair of pilot's goggles on his forehead and half-finger leather gloves on his hands. Not to mention the nick in his left ear, it gave him a very mature look.

Then I notice his companion, another chao, this one being a Chao Hero. I can tell because it had a shiny halo on top of its head. What struck me odd is that its features faded into a dark shade of pink and that's not his style, but then again compared to Tyke, the extravagance was there. I notice the deep blue chaos emerald in his hands, no doubt what he used to find me. As the chao go do their own thing Tails officially greets me with a quick and strong hug. Now I know for sure he's grown in more ways than one. "I guess three years does this kind of thing to a person kid. Then again, I'm not sure if I should call you kid anymore."

"What it was just puberty."

"Exactly my point Tails, by the way, who's your little friend with Tyke over their?"

"Oh that's Chap he's been my assistant in the workshop for a while now."

"Why am I not surprised, where are your bags?" To answer my question, he pulls out a small device from one of his chest pockets. From a distance it looks like a pen but he just asks me to show him to his room and he'll show me. We head up the stairs to the second floor. I gave him the room closest to the stairs since it was built to be a single. I put a few simple decorations like some electric candles for the windows. Anyway, Tails pushes something on the pen-like object and I see a flash of green before I find his luggage at my feet. "This may look like a pen Shadow, but it's actually a mass storage device capable of carrying anything up to 1000 pounds. Having a chaos emerald helped with my research since a small fake emerald is the built in power source."

"Still the mechanical genius, it's nice to see some things don't change." As he begins to unpack I am unaware of what's taking place outside until we both hear faint voices coming from outside. We look at each other and I head back down to answer the door. Before I open it though, I put an ear up to the wooden surface to listen more closely as to who could be out there.

"Are you sure this is the right house?"

"Yes, I'm totally 1000 sure……mostly…"

"Oh dear let me see the map……you've been reading upside down again Knuckles." From that I can assume Knuckles and his girlfriend have arrived. Apparently, Knuckles' intelligence had not changed either as he and his companion were arguing about where they were. Actually it was more like she was arguing while he just tried to get a word into the conversation. Even as I stand there, looking right at them, they do not acknowledge me so I try to break it up for them. "Uh, if you don't mind I think people are starting to stare at you."

"Sorry to bother you mister but could you direct us to this address…"

"Tikal…" Knuckles was doomed to fail at his attempt to stop the lady echidna next to him as she proceeded to ignore him.

"…were going to a holiday party…"

"Tikal, we're here…"

"…being hosted by our friend Mr. Shadow and…"

"TIKAL!!!"

"What?!"

"I said, we're here, HE is Shadow." Tikal gives me a funny look, and then gives one to Knuckles, then to me, then back to Knuckles. She does this five time before I give my answer. "He's right Miss, now if you don't mind I think were drawing a crowd." She proceeds into a chorus of unnecessary apologies. I forgive her considering the fact that we have never met before now. After I hang their coats I notice Knuckles is wearing a gold bracelet on his left arm. I also see a similar item on Tikal's arm and I start to wonder. Tyke flies up to me also having seen the pair of bracelets. "_What do you think those are for?_"

"Well they are descended from the race that used to live on Angel Island so those things are no doubt from their craft. Wait a minute……oh my god…"

"_What is it do you know what it means?_"

"No, but I'm about to find out." I go to interrupt their personal chat but I first discover something moving around in one of their bags. I crouch down and open the zipper and out flies a pure red chao who, given his appearance, looks like his echidna counterpart. "Oh my, I'm so sorry Streak."

"Is this yours, Ms. Tikal?"

"Actually Knuckles raised him for the most part and please, just Tikal is fine." I see the little red blob fly over to Tyke and Chap so I knew this was another one of his buddies from the Chao Garden. I wonder, just how much like Knuckles he really is? Then I remember what I wanted to talk about so I change the subject. "So, do you mind telling me what those things on your arms mean?" I see Knuckles tense up immediately so it was obviously something big. I felt my theory was getting closer to fact when the peach colored echidna answered for him. "Well…it is an old tradition of our people, but people out here do something similar."

"Similar, to what exactly?"

"Well, they're similar to…oh what were they called…"

"So Shadow, tell me exactly, how'd you get a place like this?" Knuckles was clearly trying to hide something. He had that nervous tone in his voice and I was about to say something when Tikal finished. "Oh yes, the concept is similar to what you call wedding bands, yes I'm sure that's it." I give her a blank stare while Knuckles looked as though he wanted to shoot himself. I see him run his hand over his face then take his…wife aside for a personal consultation. Still, my trained ears can pick up what they say easily. "What was that for I thought we agreed we wouldn't blab until everyone else was here."

"Well he asked and I felt obliged to give him an honest answer." Knuckles heaves a sigh as he calms himself. I roll my eyes because I'm getting somewhat impatient of their behavior. Knuckles hasn't changed much since he always seems to be starting something, meanwhile I think Tikal does nothing but apologize. But, the holiday is still young so I show them to their room. I get immediate praise from the Misses, and Knuckles, well. "Wow Shadow, just how much free time do you have anyway?" Oh yeah, he was still the same old, dense knucklehead we all knew him to be. I wonder how such a kind woman like Tikal could see in a guy like him, but trying to think over that would no doubt give me a migraine so I walk back into the living room to fins out where our little friends went off to.

Knuckles POV

I guess I'm going to have to adjust to such…luxury for the coming weeks. Compared to the hut we have back on Angel Island, this is a five star hotel. I know he only had a few days to prepare but man he works fast. He's more like Sonic than he admits. My wife is already enjoying the bed as she's making quilt angels. I stop and stare and I wonder how lucky I've been. Despite my duty I'll admit it gets very lonely up there more often than not. Suddenly, one day I find her sleeping next to me. It was as if the Master Emerald granted my deepest desire, or maybe it was just because I was able to protect her from a rouge group of thieves that got too big for their heads one night.

I know I can be hot headed sometimes but her company was a welcome change in my life. I think she found my cluelessness as a source of amusement. But, then again, so did everyone else, but it was something about her that was different. Imagine everyone's surprise when we announced our engagement. It was a bit of good news after all the bad things that had happened to us before locking the egg head away, especially concerning Shadow. He better have a good explanation for that stunt he pulled. My trance is broken when I noticed she's moved out in the hall, hugging some random stranger. I ready myself to pound the guy into the next city, when I notice a pair of orange tails. Tikal lets go of our little buddy Tails, who I soon realize had done some growing himself. What happened to the innocent, yet bright little boy I knew so long ago?

Clearly he was nowhere to be found as a handsome young man was in his place. Heck the vest and shorts he wore looked good on him and I thought I looked good in a pair of pants. "No way…no freaking way, hey Tails!"

"Ah I knew you had to be somewhere nearby if Tikal was here." I go to give him my signature bear hug, and once again I'm surprised. He's able to give me one right back. Wow, seems like he exercised more than just his brain, but I guess moving around all that machinery had to have some effect. I also notice him staring at the bracelet on my arm and I just shrug my shoulders. "Who'd have thunk it, the knucklehead ends up being the first one to get hitched. By the way, thanks for helping me with Cream, I guess the Master Emerald can help in more ways than one."

"No problem buddy, well it looks like the chao are having fun, is that Chap?"

"Yeah, I know the pink can be deceiving but yeah, that's him, he's quite the mechanic for someone his size." I am not surprised by that fact; as soon as our chao were old enough to leave the garden they went their separate ways. I also Shadow's as well, so this is Tyke, a Chaos dark Chao once again, no surprise. We head downstairs as we hear the docile tones of holiday music. It's official, I have to give him credit for the old college try, but then I see his tree and I can't keep my eyes from shooting open. I have to check twice to confirm that it was actually the green chaos emerald up on top. Sheesh, for a first shot, Shadow really hit the nail on the head. Tails moves in front of Shadow's High-Def big screen. From the looks of it, he's plugging in a Wii. I know I can see the Guitar Hero controller with it. He looks back at me with a smug look in his eye and then I know it's on. I got up from my seat next to Tikal and was prepared to rock my brains out when there was a knock at the door. "I got it Shadow, don't worry."

Tails POV

Aw shucks, I was just about to kick Knuckles ass in Guitar Hero, oh well, guests come first. Walking to the door, Chap flies up beside me. I open the door and lose my breath. For the first time in three years I'm looking at my best friend in the whole universe. However, his attention is taken by the young woman next to him who I immediately recognize as Amy. "I'm not sure we're at the right place Sonic, Shadow isn't the type to live in the lap of luxury."

"For the third time Amy, everything you've said doesn't matter because above all else he's unpredictable how else can you explain him throwing a party right out of the blue?"

"Maybe he's finally realized how important we are to him."

"Hah, yeah and I'm going to dye my quills a hot pink……no offense to you Amy, pink looks good on you."

"Aw thank you Sonic."

"Oh my god!" I had to intervene because the moment was starting to look rather intimate. The moment I opened my mouth the focused their attention on me and Amy looked like she was on the verge of tears while Sonic was ready to collapse. That was until she shrieked with the force of 100 crazy pre teen girls and proceeded to glomp herself around me. "Oh my god, Tails you're here!!!"

"Yeah…nice to…see…you too, you can let me go now I need to breathe." She unlatched her arms from around my neck allowing Chap to have his chance to say hello. Sonic walks up to me and we shake hands then he pulls me into a hug, albeit much looser. He lets me go allowing me to brush off the snowflakes hat had attached to my vest. "Wow, who's that handsome man standing there?"

"Oh get off it Sonic I wear this in the workshop, goggles and all."

"Come on Tails, don't sell yourself short heck I'd think I'd date you if I didn't love Sonic so much." I think I feel myself blush slightly. Amy was always one for fashion I never imagined I'd get such a compliment from him. I look behind her and see Chap communing with two other chao. This is Ribbon, a cute little angel that looks like Amy in every way possible, including her hot pink color, and Edge, Sonic's Chaos Neutral Chao. I then realize the set is complete what with Tyke wandering about with Streak inside. Still I wonder what they talk about sometimes. _"Holy coconuts Chap you look so amazing!"_

"_I'm not so sure Ribbon, the Chap I know would never let himself been seen like that."_

"_This coming from the chao that dreamed of looking like me."_

"_Wow, it really is Chap, well shut my phantom mouth."_ As I watch the innocent banter between the trio of little creatures Shadow makes his way outside and Amy takes a round on him. It was so nice to finally meet up with Sonic after so long. After Eggman was taken care of, there was no more need to come together too often, so in my free time I opened up my own garage. Jobs can be far and few at times, but it's lucky that this brain of mine allows me to be good with money. I think that things couldn't be any better at that moment. "Is that the Knucklehead in there, well I suppose the gangs all here."

"Not exactly Sonic, we'll be expecting one more, but for now let's not stand out here freezing our butts off." One more huh, now I wonder who it could be? Shadow looks a little nervous I think I can see him shaking somewhat. Hang on a minute……now I understand. I guess Shadow can't hold a party without one treasure hunting bat to keep him company, maybe Amy's right. Maybe Shadow is really throwing this to revive old bonds, or maybe he's in it for something more. This is going to be a Christmas to remember.

* * *

**A/N: The gang's all here...mostly since the lady of the evening still needs to show her nocturnal face. Also, what in God's good name happened to the adorable little rabbit and her dairy named chao? I will address that later in the story but for now, focus goes on Shadouge and my plans for them, and don't worry, she will show up in the next chapter.**


	5. Treasure The Old Flames

**A/N: Well after weeks of thought and college work the next chapter is here. Classes have finally ended for the holiday season now all I need to do is survive final exams so please be patient with how much time goes between updates. As promised, Rouge will show up in this chapter along with someone I'm sure you're all waiting to see...**

* * *

_**Ch 5: Treasure the Old Flames**_

Shadow POV

I 'm trying my best to calm the flock of birds pecking at my intestines so to take my mind off of Rouge I take Sonic and Amy's coats and go to hang them up. I pause to allow myself to take in the moment before me. Tyke is off behind the sofa with the rest of his friends. Having been reunited I'm sure they'll have plenty to catch up on, like myself and my friends, and yes they are my friends. I go to rejoin the fun and get a hug (a much friendlier hug) from Amy.

I'm taken aback by her gesture and I think I could feel myself blush for a second. "It's so good to have everyone back together again, thank you Shadow." Now I'm sure you people out there have called me emo many times before, but I just never got used to compliments like that. I'll admit it, her words made my eyes well up. It quickly dawns on me that I have really missed out on a lot these past years. However, my revere is broken once again by Amy's trademark shriek. Sonic quickly dashes to her side to see what's wrong. "Okay Amy, what's wrong, did Knuckles drink all the egg nog already?"

"I HEARD THAT YOU FREAK!!!"

"Good because it's true!!!" Oh yeah, things have really worked themselves out. But now, my attention turns to the pink quilled woman who I just realize has gone gaga after seeing my kitchen. Here eyes seemed to shine with a light I have never seen before. Heck, I've never seen Rouge get this crazy over any jewel and that's saying something. She jumps back and forth from the different appliances and makes her way to my fridge. I'm thanking the lord above right now that I remembered to do grocery shopping before this happened. When her eyes hit the shelves, she looked she was ready to faint and she probably would have had Sonic not caught her. I knew at some point she'd be able to get inside that thick head of his and boy did she do a good job of it. "Sonic…it's…it's beautiful."

"I take it you approve Amy, well that's a plus, because you are going to help feed all of us for these coming weeks." I thought there was no way Amy could be any more excited…I was horribly wrong. In the blink of an eye I suddenly found about 2 centimeters away from my face. She came up so fast that I nearly fell over. "Do you really mean it?!?!?!" I was afraid to respond. I wasn't sure if she would hug me so tightly that my head would pop or try and faint so Sonic could catch her again. I gave a slow nod and her voice rang out in my ears once more. As she got acquainted with her work space, I clean my ear and turn to Sonic who is still standing straight. "Sonic, how is it possible that you're still standing after that…noise?"

"Easy, I've been with her for so long my ears have grown accustomed to the high pitch. Is that good or bad?"

"I honestly don't know. I mean Rouge was never this crazy over anything."

"That's true, hey speaking of which, when's she dropping by eh?" Sonic proceeds to nudge me on my shoulder. Out of the whole group he was probably the only one with any clue at all as to how I felt about Rouge, and that's only the bad news. The worse news is that he was more annoyed about it than Tyke ever was when he heard of my departure. Had we bumped into each other that night I'm sure I would've never gotten him off my tail for a month at least. I take the time to stop any further nudging and put his hand down. "She didn't say when, all she told me was 'I'll be there' before she hung up."

"I see, so what's your plan?"

"My…what are you talking about?" I really didn't need to say that. This is another one of his attempts to pry into my head and I was trying damn hard to keep him out. The problem was he's the most stubborn being I have ever met, even more so than Tyke, and when Sonic wants something he'll do anything (within reasonable means of course) to get it. "I'm talking about how you're going to swoon little miss gem collection when she struts through the door."

"Sonic, call her that again and I _will_ kill you…and she doesn't strut."

"Really, that's not what Knuckles tells me."

"You actually listened to him?"

"I CAN STILL HEAR YOU OVER THERE!!!"

"What, even he has his moments sometimes Shadow, so how are you going to do it?"

"Do you relay want to know faker?"

"Yes I do!"

"Alright, then tell me what snapped in your oversized head that made you hook up with Amy?!" I should consider myself lucky that she was too busy getting to know my oven to get angry at me. "……Touché Shadow, you win this round." He walks off to meet join Tails and Knuckles by the TV. Taking a glance around the room, the fact that they have changed so much still has yet to fully sink in, it also makes me reflect on what I've become, which is not much considering the life I led. If I were able to turn back time knowing what I do now I would never have left in the first place, but what's done is done. Still a good part of me wishes I handled myself a lot like Tails after all, he knows what it feels to lose sight of someone you truly love. I can still see his young face plastered with sadness during that night.

oOoOoOo

_Narrator POV_

_Sonic was once again on his way toward Tails' workshop. It had been a while since he'd been to the Mystic Ruins to visit him and it would also be a good opportunity to see what he's been up to as far as inventing goes. Hopefully, he would have a new gadget that would help them take down Eggman when he showed his face again. Finally catching sight of the familiar hillside he picked up his pace and in a heart beat, he was standing inside the workshop. Luckily Tails left the door unlocked so he got in with little trouble. "Hey little buddy what are you……up to?" Sonic walked in to find the whole place empty which was odd considering the fact that there is always something on the little fox's mind._

_He thought for a moment on where he could have gone. It wouldn't be far since the Tornado 2 was still in the hangar. Plus, he's not off in a fight somewhere because the Cyclone too was parked inside, not to mention it had started gathering dust. It had been quite some time since Tails last used that. Leaning on the desk, his hand touched a clean piece of paper on the desk behind him. "Out to visit Cream be back by 3:00" is what was written on it. "Oh, no problem let's see, what time is it?" Sonic quickly found the clock; it read 5:15 pm on it. Thinking it was way off he checked his watch, it too read 5:15 pm. That's when a peculiar thought crossed his mind and he grinned. "Getting a little cozy huh Tails, I hope he can forgive me for interrupting his moment."_

_Despite her age, the number of times Eggman had used her for bait had earned her a spot in their group already. In the interim, she spent a lot of time with the bright little boy. But with them being kids they still had yet to understand the topic of love. As the years passed, she often stopped by the workshop to visit Tails herself. Sonic believed that it soon became part of Tails daily routine and it could only escalate from there. Plus, whenever they were in danger, you would always find them together whether it be outside of battle or in the Tornado's cockpit. Sonic may be a goof, but he wasn't an idiot, the numerous chases he had with Amy had taught him that personally. After about another mile he was at her house. He slowed down and made ready to enter._

"_Hey Tails' listen I know this is probably a bad time but……Tails?" To his surprise he found the fox standing right in the middle of their kitchen. Sonic went to face him not ready for what he was going to see. Sonic eyes shot open when he saw his friends face which was usually so spirited and light. Now it was just empty, it looked as though someone shot him. "Tails what happened to you? Hey…where's Cream, Tails what happened to her?!"_

"_She's…gone…"_

"_Gone what do you mean by…" Sonic finally took a good look around the room. Aside from the walls, cabinets, and shelves, absolutely nothing was there. He took a quick run of the whole house to find all of them stripped bare of personal possessions. It was as if no one lived here. Though he couldn't understand why, it only meant one thing, the Rabbit's packed up everything they had and moved away._

oOoOoOo

Shadow POV

Sonic gave us all the news the next day, which was a month before we faced our last battle against Eggman which resulted in my leave. We searched any lead possible as to why they moved, but we found nothing. Knuckles, having a good idea for once, decided to use the Master Emerald on the chance that either she or Vanilla had found a chaos emerald, but in the end it proved useless. I have to admire the kid though. He was able to accept the fact that he'd never see her again and move on to better things. It just goes to show you that he really is the smartest of his generation. I wonder how long his garage has been open to the public. I continue to watch as he once again beats Knuckles at Guitar Hero and soon I'm intrigued enough to walk over for a closer look.

The game looks simple enough seeing as how the controller looks like the given instrument. As they go again, I study their hand movements along with the TV. After being defeated yet again, Knuckles looks as though he's about to punch someone's lights out "I don't get it Tails, how can you be that damn good?!"

"Well this is MY Wii and I've had a lot of time to practice, you do the math." I let out a small chuckle. I can't help it, you should see Knuckles face it's priceless. Unfortunately that put his full attention on me. "Oh so you think it's funny huh Shadow? Well, you come up here and let's see how you measure up."

"Is that a challenge?"

"You bet your emeralds it is!" It was official, I had to do it. I never turn down a challenge no matter how mediocre it seems, and since it was from Knuckles I knew I had to beat him. But, one thing got in the way; **I have never played this game before in my life**. I grow a little concerned as I see him smirk at me. I take the fake guitar from him and strap it around me. I look at the screen and select the song called "The Metal" by the band Tenacious D. I chose it because it had the word 'metal' in the title, it had to be good. Then as the game loads I realize I had not changed the difficulty level and last I saw it was on expert. It's too late as the song is about to start. Ignoring my urge to kill the knucklehead I focus my attention on the challenge before me. "Hold on Knuckles, this isn't fair, he should at least get some practice runs first."

"What it's not my fault he's so eager that he forgets to change the difficulty Tails, besides he accepted my challenge so he _has _to do it." At that point I knew I had to shut him up before his ego killed the mood. Remembering what I saw I ready myself as the first string of notes makes its way down. The next few minutes passes by quickly for me as I focus on hitting the notes. Every now and then I'd miss one but I don't let it get to me. Soon it was all over, and I had made it through the whole song.

I look at my score to find it place 2nd on the high score list, right below Tails (which was pretty big). I look back at the crimson echidna whose jaw has now hit the floor in shock. "You were saying knucklehead?" He said nothing, he didn't even move. Tikal grew a little concerned for her husband's well being and took him out of the room. I look back at Tails whose eyes are just as wide but he soon regains his composure. "Wow…Shadow how did you do that just now?"

"I'm the ultimate life form kid, 'nuff said." Tails laughs off his stupidity as Sonic walks back into the room as he too is interested in my performance though he's clearly much more calm and collected about it. "Nice one Shadow, you care to back up that claim of yours?" Once again a challenge had been laid before me and I was obliged to accept. Amy had chosen to remover herself from the kitchen, and the chao had been watching for a while now.

Keeping the expert difficulty, we cycle through a variety of songs. I soon grow to like a few like "Even Flow", "Talk Dirty to Me", "Pride and Joy", even the most difficult of songs on the list "Devil Went Down to Georgia" and "Through the Fire and Flames". Tails had made quite a find with this game. Losing track of time I look outside to find that it was about 12:30. It had been quite some time since me and the faker had clashed, and I had to admit, this time I had fun.

However, given the hour my mind turns back to Rouge and what she was probably doing right now. I soon realize that I did not tell her when and where to go and slap myself in the head. I had not given a second thought about it and went back to my phone. Unlike before, I was calmly able to dial the number this time. Waiting for her to pick up I am soon greeted by a voice that clearly did not belong to Rouge. "Transmission received, state name and purpose of contact."

"…Omega, is that you?"

"Affirmative, state your name and purpose of contact." Ignoring the fact that I was talking to a bucket of bolts I ask where Rouge is and say it's urgent. "Rouge departed the vicinity at approximately 1200 hours with a chaos emerald." I sigh in relief and say goodbye knowing she'd be able to find this place after all. I soon hear Sonic call out for a specific request. "Hey are any of you guys hungry, why don't we head out for some lunch?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea, I still haven't seen much of the city." Tikal answered.

"I do feel a little pekish as well, plus I need to do a little shopping." Tails added. Amy clapped her hands in excitement at the prospect. "This is perfect, our first day together out on the city, I'm in!!!" It was decided, everyone gathered their coats and such to prepare for and afternoon on the town. The chao floated around us as we walked past the towering structures of Station Square. Tikal looked like a little girl she was so fascinated, and we answered her questions to the best of our ability. Leading the way, it was Sonic and Amy that made our choice to eat at Red Robin. This restaurant was fairly new to the city so I had yet to check it out. Just like the streets outside, the place was bustling with people taking a break from their shopping or work. As expected, the greeter recognizes Sonic immediately and we are seated in no time.

A lot of people stare at us as we walk to our table but being the loner I am I just ignore them as I've done countless times before. Eventually everyone goes about their business allowing us to eat in peace. Observing the menu I quickly deduce that is place takes pride in their burgers so Tyke and I decide to test them and order their Gourmet Cheeseburger. Of course Tyke is already excited because of their bottomless fries. As they prepare our food we fall into catch up mode as we tell different stories from the past years. There were two I especially wanted to hear, how Knuckles ended up married, and why Sonic let Amy move in with him. "So Shadow, what's been up with you?"

"Pardon?"

"Well you threw this thing together because you wanted to see us all again right, so it's only fair that we find out what you've done with yourself like how on Earth did you get that house it must have set you back." Everyone, even the chao was looking at me waiting for an answer. They were right, fair is fair so it seems like I have to start this train. "I actually took a few cases with the Chaotix Detective Agency. I hardly spent what I earned so to me, it added up pretty fast then sooner or later I buy the house and get settled and that's all you need to know."

"Chaotix, I wonder how those guys are coming along?" Knuckles asked

"The last job I had with them was about 5 months ago. When I went home, they seemed fairly well off considering the condition of their office. I think we walked by it on the way here. Speaking of being well off, Amy, just how long have you been living with Sonic?" She went into a thinking pose while the faker stifled back his nerves, but was failing seeing as how I could see him shake. "Well this last summer was our one year anniversary, oh what a night that was."

Amy was blushing, Sonic wanted to smack his head into the table, Tikal had sparkles in her eyes, and Knuckles was about ready to spit out his water. Not only were they living together, they were _dating!!!_ I turn my blank face to the quivering hedgehog next to me and ask "Care to explain…faker?" He opened his mouth but was cut off by Amy who looked like she was in a fantasy world.

"I wish you could've been there when we watched the stars together it was a night I will never forget."

"Oh I'm sure of that Amy." Tikal gave Knuckles a slap at the dirty undertone of his comment. "Now Knuckles not in front of the chao."

"_Oh it's okay Streak doesn't understand any of this anyway_."

"_Yeah I guess I…HEY!!!_" Before Amy continued with her romantic vision Sonic raised his hand. "The truth is this…how can I put this…well since Shadow finally got a brain and invited us all to his house for the holiday…"

"Watch it faker."

"Let me finish, you could say that something similar happened to me. I don't want to go over it in detail can we just eat?" On cue, our food arrived so he lucked out but not to worry, I'd pull him aside and get the full story later. We spent lunch discussing more trivial things along with the occasional life story. What surprised me is that no one was ripping off anyone's heads; it showed me I was doing something right. After we finished and paid our bill our next stop was the mall. I had a good deal of my shopping done already but this was for everyone else. The girls took off together while each of us went our own ways, except for me. I made it a priority to get that story out of Sonic and I would not stop until I did.

Tails POV

This really was a good idea, I still need to start my gift shopping for everyone and boy do I need to make some changes. Especially seeing as Sonic has actually settled down to live with Amy and seeing as how Knuckles of and got himself hitched, things really have changed. Heck, Shadow said even Rouge would eventually show up so there's no doubt he's got SOMETHING planned for her.

Times like this make me wish Cream was still here she always loved Christmas ever since we were kids. All the time we spent together even I should have seen it coming. It makes me wonder what she's been doing all this time, or if she even remembers us at all. Come on Tails get a grip on yourself, you didn't become a successful businessman dwelling on past mistakes. Wow, I just realized that this is probably how Shadow feels right now.

Sonic always told me that there was something going on between those two, guess I never cared enough to listen. But he was sure angry when he found out what Shadow did three years ago. For second I thought he was really going to kill him. Well I guess it's a good thing that he didn't. Look at me rambling on about the past, I need to get my attention on the present, or more accurately presents. Shadow's got a very nice house, but he needs a little something to compliment that entertainment system of his. Amy loves to cook so I'll get a couple new books for her. Tikal loves the chao around the shrine there has got to be something for that. Knuckles, he's going to be difficult to shop for, Sonic, even harder. I'll really have to think outside the box for them. "_Hey dad, let's try that place first._"

Chap points me in the direction of Best Buy, one of the many larger retail shops in the mall and then it hits me, I'll get Knuckles and Sonic something to listen to while they run/train. I walk in and find their displays for the various mp3 players they have for sale and as usual the I-Pods fill about half of them. I never liked them much anyway but then again neither of the guys are music collectors so I pick up some of the smaller models. From the other end of the floor I can hear the sounds of the game system stations. Of course the hot items out now are Guitar Hero 3 and the new Xbox hit Rock Band so I decide to inspect the small crowd that gathered. "Wow that was amazing!"

"You're telling me, that's song is freaking impossible at he nailed it." The teens were praising one of their own about a successful run on what appeared to be The Devil Went Down To Georgia and he made an appreciable score but, of course, was still lower than my best. "That's it, let me hear it folks I'd like to see someone top that." I say nothing as I make my way through the crowd and take the controller from him. Instead of keeping the song, I change it to the one song that's harder, Through the Fire and Flames by Dragon Force. I ignore his snide remarks and focus on the game. To make a long story short, I blow him out of the water, badly. I don't stick around to enjoy my praise since I had more shopping to do. As I exit the store to head for my next shop, someone suddenly finds the back of my head attractive and proceeds to latch onto it like a bee to a flower.

Judging that I felt no additional weight behind me I figure it's Chap deciding to hitch a ride. I'm soon proven wrong when he taps at my leg. But if Chap is down there, who's on my head? My hands work their way around a tiny body, just like a chao, and he calmly lets go of me. I move him over my head so I can get a good look at who, or what, decided to use me as a rock wall. I'm quite taken aback to find another chao in my grasp, but it wasn't one of ours.

This was nothing more than your basic hero chao complete with a deep blue halo which meant it was well cared for. What struck me as odd was that it looked very happy to see me as it chirped and squirmed its way out of my fingers where it then proceeded to hug my leg. I feared this was about to become a game of Keep Off when I heard a calm, quiet, and female voice behind me. "There you are how many times have I told you not to run off like that?"

That voice, the caring tone of it sounded familiar, way too familiar. I look back down at my leg to get a second look at the chao. It's now that I finally take note of the small red scarf its wearing around its neck before it lets go and rejoins its surrogate mother. "I'm sorry mister; Cheese has never been that friendly around strangers before I don't know what got into him." No way, it can't be her there is no possible way that she could be standing behind me.

I spin around and I swear to god both of our eyes shoot open at the same time. Under her brown coat she's wearing long sleeved white blouse with a blue ribbon tied below her black collar piece. Like Amy she too was wearing a skirt (black) despite the weather outside and her blue striped tube socks followed her lower legs all the way down to her black shoes. My mind took a while to process the fact that I was now staring at "…Cream?"

"…T-tails……TAILS IT'S YOU!!!" I don't know whether it was the feeling of her warm touch or just simple shock but now I knew I wasn't seeing things. I was holding the girl of my dreams in my arms.

oOoOoOo

Amy POV

As we walk back to Shadow's house none of us can believe Cream actually came home. If we knew from the start she was only going away from some better schooling we would've given her our full support. Anyway, she and Tails have split to head back to her house for reasons unknown. It seems no matter what we expect of the season something always comes by and surprises us. Times like these really make Christmas the most wonderful time of the year.

Speaking of wonderful I can't wait to get my first go of Shadow's kitchen tonight. That reminds me, I need to find something a good recipe since I know ingredients won't be an issue. I can use the new cookbook I bought for myself today! I can already taste it now! Whew, I'm so excited I'm getting dizzy; then again I have good reason to be. After we get out of sight from prying eyes Shadow warps us back to his house so we can offload our "luggage" from this afternoon.

After I hide the gifts I bought I get out my new cookbook and head back down into the kitchen. I finally get the idea to plan out the meals for the rest of the holiday because not even I can think of something to make on a whim. For the next hour or so I sit at the table writing down a schedule of cooking that I will put myself through. I find quite a few interesting dishes ranging from simple roast turkey, to extravagant entrees like Fillet Mignion. I figure I'll start simple and work my way up as the holiday draws closer. Either way, when I'm done they will be begging for more tee-hee.

Shadow POV

I still can't believe Sonic actually got BORED with is life. I figured he'd try and find something to excite himself and boy was I right, or was I wrong? I don't even want to think about it anymore seeing as how he's in love Amy either way. Speaking of love, I wonder what's taking Tails so long to get back, is he trying to get her life story? I find myself needing to sit down while all this new information digests into my brain. In one day, I reunite with my friends, I kick Knuckles ass in Guitar Hero, we all eat lunch together…this is only day one! If this is what happens when things start out, then I can only imagine what will happen when Christmas actually comes. "Hey guys, we're back!"

I soon recognize that as Tails voice, and apparently with company since I can see Cream next to him, and they both have bags in hand. It looks like I have an unexpected guest, but from the looks of it I won't need to open up the couch. I think she and the kid will do just fine together. Cream soon drops her bags and makes her way over to me. As expected I get her typical greeting of a friendly hug only this time I'm actually willing to accept it. "I can't believe you really did this, thank you Mr. Shadow."

"Please, I prefer just Shadow" also she doesn't seem to have dropped the Mr/Mrs thing. The two (new) lovebirds run off into the living so she can get reacquainted herself. I too move out of the hall to join the others who have decided to gather by the tree while Amy and Ribbon cook dinner. Taking a place behind Tikal I remain still as we listen to Cream's story. She had apparently moved away for some good education and just didn't have the guts to say good-bye to everyone.

For a girl like her I was not too surprised by that, what surprised me was what she had gone to learn. She had come back with a fair knowledge of machines (nowhere near Tails of course but you get the picture) so she could be of more use to the group if Eggman ever came back. Wherein Sonic explained to her that he's no longer a problem. She sounded a little bummed at first, but a little bit of encouragement of sorts from Tails and she no longer cared.

It was after his words that I finally get a good look around the room. From Knuckles, to Sonic, then Tails and back again. As I observe them and their company I can't help but feel isolated from them. I see them now more grown up from when I knew them before. Every one of them has found someone to…aw hell you know what I mean. Maybe now you can truly understand why I had this change of heart at all. The way I think about it now I wished I had realized it sooner, maybe then this never would've happened at all. But again, I can't change the past, I can only work for a good future.

As Tails was about to start another comedian impression all voice are silenced when we hear someone knock at the door. I can suddenly feel everyone look at me like they were expecting me to do something drastic. I swallow the lump that had quickly formed in my throat and quietly walk back to the front door. Knowing it could only be one person I reach out and turn the doorknob preparing for _anything._

Rouge POV

There are so many things that are running through my head right now and it's not helping me at all. I've already gone beyond any point of running back home now since I've announced my presence. But still, I can't find the strength move. I'm still having second thoughts about this whole thing! I want so badly to put this conflict to rest…but what if it only gets worse? Would I ever even hear from him again? Should I have come here at all, I mean there is so much I'm at risk of losing.

Things are already tense between us I'm just…scared that something will break. "Three years and all you're going to do is stare at the sidewalk bat girl?" Oh my god…am I so out of it that I didn't hear the door open?! I can feel the tips of my wings become paralyzed either by shock or the cold wind blowing by either way there is no way I can move.

Now a whole new set of questions rush by me, what do I do now? What do I say? Should I even speak at all or just keep my fangs shut? Damn it girl he's right behind you do something! But then again that's the problem,_ he's_ behind me. My heart is beating so fast that I want to just forget about it and fly off. However, before I can even twitch my wings I feel a hand grasp my shoulder. I do not resist as it turns me around and once again my eyes gaze deeply into the fiery red orbs I thought I would never see again.

As if it has a mind of its own, my body suddenly relaxes at the sight of his trademark devilish grin. It was strange but it felt like any bad blood we had suddenly disappeared. The whole world stopped for the briefest of moments just to see the two of us together again. "Are you coming in or are you going to stand there gawking at me like some piece of jewelry all night?"

I don't whether it was the metaphor or the fact that I just did not care at the time, but I laughed. Compared to the last 30 seconds this actually felt pleasant rather than stressful. I regain my posture and stand upright and finally have the gall to open my mouth. "Well, aren't you going to escort a lady inside?" Another one of his trademarks was his monosyllabic grunts, one of which snorted its way out. Like a gentleman he takes my hand and leads me into his humble home. When I make my way inside I hear a small amount of applause. I turn around to see everyone's familiar face looking at me.

It soon dawns on me that I have apparently missed a lot considering this whole party started today, I mean that is Cream standing next (a very handsome) Tails right? "Yes, the gang is all here, it's a good thing I was prepared and set an extra place at the table, go ahead and get comfortable dinner is still a ways off." As everyone steps up to greet me in their own fashion I think to myself, is this all worth it. I turn to see Shadow shaking hands with Sonic and think……yes…despite what has happened this will definitely be worth it.

* * *

**A/N:**** Okay, I need to catch my breath. Like I said earlier, Rouge and Cream have been welcomed into the fold now the fun can really begin as Shadow's intentions show themselves. By the way, I put in Guitar Hero because the game kicks ass and I cannot wait to play the Wii version. Also I know I have Knuckles looking like a total idiot here but come on, he's as gullible as they come in this universe.**

**Knuckles: **And what is that supposed to mean?!

**Me: **I should run shouldn't I?

**Knuckles nods**

**SLAP**

**Knuckles:** OW what did I do Tikal?!


End file.
